pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hau (Industrialists)
Hau is a Pokémon trainer and janitor of Aether Foundation. He was a close friend of Sun and Moon but following an incident involving Lillie, they never spoke to each other again. Hau now takes care of an amnesiac named Gladion, unaware of the latter's identity. History Childhood Hau was raised by his grandfather Hala, who took care of him ever since Hau's parents left Alola. As Hala is one of Alola's strongest trainers, Hau aims to surpass him and inherit the supermarket company he runs. However, he is distressed by his parents' absence as they never returned to Alola, even during his birthday. For many years, Hau became best friends with Sun and Moon. At Trainer's School, the three are noted to be the best students of their class and cooperate together in battles and outside of battling. During a field trip to Aether Foundation's headquarters, he met with the chairman's daughter Lillie and falls in love with her. However, Lillie never returned his feelings, seeing Hau as a friend while she is interested in Sun. From then on, Hau's relationship with Sun began to deteriorate due to the former's jealousy. The Incident In 2016, Aether Foundation celebrated its 19th anniversary. Hau, who's working at Trift-Mart, was invited by Lillie who also invited Sun and Moon. He planned to confess to Lillie but was furious when he discovered Sun and Lillie together. Suddenly, the Null Generator exploded, causing a large portal to appear, connecting the Null and Earth. Despite orders to evacuate, Hau, Sun, and Moon, alongside Lillie, raced to the generator room, fighting alongside Aether Foundation's security guards to stop the Ultra Beast infestation. The situation became worse when a large Nihilego appeared. Nicknamed Voidmother, the Ultra Beast seeks revengeance against Lusamine who defeated it many years ago. The trio fought alongside Lusamine but they were easily defeated and incapacitated by the Ultra Beast. A mysterious boy appeared with a strange Pokémon and successfully turned the tide of battle but the Voidmother too defeated him and took Lillie hostage before escaping. The boy chased after the beast through the portal and disappeared. The incident brought Aether Foundation under the surveillance of the Rangers and Interpol. The company was closed and Lusamine was hospitalized due to the Voidmother's toxins. When he recovered, Hau fought Sun, blaming him for losing (and stealing) Lillie but lost. Moon soon left Alola to find a cure for Lusamine while Sun joined the Rangers to fight the Ultra Beasts. Hala comforted his grandson and assures him that they will return. Post-Incident and Meeting Gladion A year later, Aether Foundation was reopened and released classified files to their affiliates as well as the Rangers (but not Interpol). Hau worked part-time at the company as a janitor, determined to learn of what happened before the incident. As the year changed, Hau is still investigating the incident without success. He discovered a boy around his age at the alley and brought him home. The boy claims to have no memories and only has a Pokéball with the Foundation's mark on it. When Hau brought him to the Foundation's headquarters, they were attacked by a mysterious Pokémon identified as an Ultra Beast. Hau released his Dartrix to fight alongside the Foundation's guards' Pokémon against the Ultra Beast but they could not harm it. Suddenly, the boy releases a strange Pokémon from his Pokéball and easily defeated the enemy. Hau was amazed by his skill and calls him Gladion after the comic book hero, "Gladion the Silver Ally". Thus began Hau's odd friendship with Gladion and the return of his rival. Personality Hau is a cheerful person, never seen without a smile except during critical and pressing situations. He uses his smile to hide his sadness as well as pressure from his grandfather's legacy. He spent all of his childhood without his parents looking after him, causing him to somewhat resent them. His greatest regret is being unable to confess to Lillie and is still angry that Sun "stole" her away from him. The ever-increasing pressure of his job and legacy combined with his lack of friends can cause him to deliver random outbursts. Once friends with Sun and Moon, the incident left them separated and they never met ever since. Hau was a close friend of Sun and they used to train with each other. Sun's Litten is very fond of Hau. Neither were aware that they were competing for Lillie's love. Sun is unaware that Hau is in love with Lillie and assumed that he blames him for causing the incident. Moon's parents are close friends with Hala and this extends to Moon and Hau. Hau always listened to Moon's advices and used to study under her as she's the smartest of the three. Hau doesn't understand why Moon would go as far as finding a cure for Lusamine as she was not particularly close to Lillie or Lusamine herself.. Hau deeply cares for people and would not hesitate to help them. Gladion, who was found in an alleyway, was taken care of by Hau even though he was just a stranger. Though he claims that he's he believes that they met for a reason, he could just be looking for a friend who'd listen to him, as he deeply misses Sun and Moon. Hau is determined to surpass Hala and inherit his legacy. His determination goes beyond family matters, as he spent years gathering information to find the truth behind the incident and perhaps find Lillie. Aether Foundation Employee Data * Name: Hau (Just Hau) * ID Number: 38-26-747 * Age: 18 * Blood Type: B+ * Employment: 2016 * Occupation: Janitor * Trainer Allowance: Yes * Phone Number: CLASSIFIED * E-Mail Address: CLASSIFIED Pokemon Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Characters Category:Industrialists